


Another One

by thetreeswhisper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetreeswhisper/pseuds/thetreeswhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers have a random encounter.  Dean is silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another One

A woman drove up in a blue '82 Chevy citation, playing Kansas with the windows open. She stepped out wearing a black leather jacket, worn jeans, sturdy boots, and aviators, then strode into the diner with serious swag.  
  
"Dean, I think we just saw a female version of you."  
  
Dean was rooted to the spot. "Dude, she was playing one of my favorite Kansas songs."  
  
"Oh, was she?" Sam mocked.  
  
Dean struck a pose, pointing at Sam, and sang, " _Sweet child of innocence, livin' in the present tense_ \--"  
  
"Dean."  
  
"Shut up, Sammy."  
  
They followed in her wake.


End file.
